<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So wrong yet so right by CandyYoshi15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417531">So wrong yet so right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyYoshi15/pseuds/CandyYoshi15'>CandyYoshi15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Seme Yuki, Uenoyama turns into a whore, Uke Uenoyama, Yuki is still alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyYoshi15/pseuds/CandyYoshi15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uenoyama gets pinned down on a bed by his boyfriends ex. At first he resists Yuki but soon enough he can’t help but give in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yoshida yuuki/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So wrong yet so right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a story from my wattpad but I decided to share it on a03 as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uenoyama couldn't believe this was all happening.<br/>
He was being pushed down onto a bed by his Boyfriend's EX<br/>
"Y-Yuki stop you know I'm with Mafuyu"<br/>
He had to resist to urge to fall for Yuki and let him have his way with him.<br/>
He couldn't, it would be wrong to do this to Mafuyu.<br/>
"don't worry kitten it's gonna be fine Mafuyu isn't here it's just us two alone"<br/>
Yuki whispered lustfully and if Uenoyama was being honest it was a bit of a turn on and not to mention calling him "Kitten"<br/>
"Yuki call me that again~"<br/>
Uenoyama blurred out his mouth without thinking and when once he realised what he just said he went all embarrassed while Yuki was shocked at first but a few seconds later he just giggled at him.<br/>
"call you what again?"<br/>
Uenoyama gulped before he opened his mouth.<br/>
"k-kitten"<br/>
Fuck this was humiliating.<br/>
"so you like being called Kitten huh?"<br/>
Yuki teased the ebony haired teen below him.<br/>
Uenoyama hated this but at the same time was extremely turned on.<br/>
"god what will Mafuyu think if he finds out about this"<br/>
"don't worry kitten it will be fine Mafuyu will never find out~"<br/>
Yuki did it again...<br/>
Kitten.<br/>
"o-okay lets do this"<br/>
Uenoyama gave up, he gave into the lust and Yuki's sexiness.<br/>
"good kitten now I want you to strip for me~"<br/>
Yuki got off Uenoyama so he actually could get undressed.<br/>
"and once you're naked I got a little something for you~"<br/>
Yuki went to grab something from his closet while Uenoyama was taking his clothes off.<br/>
The blushing teen now full of curiosity wanted to see what he was getting.<br/>
Then Yuki turned around and Uenoyama saw what was in his hand.<br/>
A blue leather collar with a golden tag which said "pet"on it.<br/>
"kitten this is for you it reminds me of your eyes~"<br/>
Yuki slowly walked up to the now naked Uenoyama with a very perverted smile on his face.<br/>
"lift you neck up so I can put it on you"<br/>
He whispered into his ear and it made Uenoyama throb like crazy.<br/>
"o-okay"<br/>
"good boy~"<br/>
Uenoyama did what he was commanded and lifted his neck up and Yuki put the collar around the less dominant Male.<br/>
The collar felt soft against Uenoyama's skin it was surprisingly calming to him.<br/>
"it really suits you~"<br/>
Uenoyama just blushed.<br/>
"god you're adorable"<br/>
Yuki grabbed the Chain that was attached to it and pulled so that Uenoyama was closer to him.<br/>
"now what to do with you~"<br/>
Yuki put his fingers right in front of Uenoyama's face.<br/>
"suck"<br/>
he simply said while holding the chain tightly.<br/>
Uenoyama being the obedient little kitten he was, followed Yuki's command and sucks and licked on his fingers so that they were covered in a decent amount of saliva.<br/>
"that's a good little kitten~"<br/>
Again this was totally embarrassing and usually Uenoyama would probably beat the shit out of a guy if they was doing this sort of stuff to him, but somehow with Yuki he lets him do whatever he wants.<br/>
God he was acting like a whore.<br/>
But he didn't really care at this point.<br/>
He wanted Yuki no needed him.</p><p>Yuki pulled his fingers out and lifted Uenoyama's legs up onto his shoulders so he could get good access to his tight little hole.<br/>
"ready Uenoyama?"<br/>
The blushing boy nodded.<br/>
"y-yes Yuki please put them in me master"<br/>
Yuki was himself now in shock hearing Uenoyama calling him master.<br/>
He felt the bulge he already had get bigger, he really wanted to take his clothes off and fuck Uenoyama right now.<br/>
But of course he had to have patience.<br/>
"alright here I go"<br/>
Yuki shoved one of his fingers straight inside Uenoyama earning a little groan from  him.<br/>
"a-ah Yuki~"<br/>
"you like that kitten?"<br/>
Uenoyama nodded.<br/>
Yuki was going at a slow pace at the start so Uenoyama could get used to the weird feeling inside of him but slowly he picked up the speed.<br/>
"kitten I'm about to add another finger is that okay?"<br/>
"y-yes"<br/>
Uenoyama prepared himself so he was ready to take another finger into his wet hole.<br/>
Yuki thrusted the other one in causing Uenoyama to yelp out in shock.<br/>
"does it hurt kitten?"<br/>
"a little but I can take it"<br/>
Yuki put his two fingers together and started scissoring Uenoyama to make sure he was nice and stretched out.<br/>
Uenoyama was letting out a few low moans.<br/>
"you're making some beautiful noises there~"<br/>
"I-It just feels so good"<br/>
"I'm glad"<br/>
Uenoyama couldn't believe how much he was enjoying this.<br/>
Yuki was Mafuyu's EX, MAFUYU!!! His boyfriend.<br/>
But right now he didn't care that much.<br/>
Lust has already taken over his body.<br/>
"Y-Yuki I need you inside me right fucking now"<br/>
Uenoyama demanded.<br/>
"kitten is a little inpatient, but fine I'll give you what you're begging for"<br/>
Yuki remover his fingers from the boy's hole and he moved other to his nightstand and opened it.<br/>
"I don't have any condoms though"<br/>
Yuki spoke as he looked through his nightstand.<br/>
"you think I care about that I want your cum inside me~"<br/>
Uenoyama licked his lips seductively while he stared at Yuki with eyes that said fuck me.<br/>
"what about lu-"<br/>
"saliva"<br/>
Uenoyama interrupted him.<br/>
"come on Yuki I'm all yours~"<br/>
Uenoyama sat up with his legs spread open.<br/>
It was sort of funny in a way since at first Yuki was the most desperate for sex but now Uenoyama was acting like a needy whore, but do you think he cared?<br/>
No.<br/>
"alright it's just it's your first time and I don't want anything bad to happen to you like it being extremely painful"<br/>
Uenoyama gave him a gentle smile.<br/>
"you're really sweet Yuki but don't worry I'll be fine just use your saliva like I said"<br/>
"okay if you say so"<br/>
Yuki got off the bed and started to undress until nothing was on and his huge hard on was in full display in front of Uenoyama.<br/>
"holy shit you're huge Yuki I can't wait to have that thing inside me~"<br/>
Uenoyama still has his legs spread right open and he used his fingers to stretch his hole out.<br/>
"come on Yuki I need you so badly"<br/>
"okay kitten be patient"<br/>
Yuki got back onto the bed and laid on his back his dick rock hard.<br/>
"ride my dick you little whore"<br/>
Yuki grabbed a hold of the chain and pulled Uenoyama closer to him.<br/>
"okay anything for you"<br/>
Uenoyama got on top of Yuki hovering above his dick.<br/>
"lower yourself when you're ready okay"<br/>
Uenoyama licked his lips with his cheeks flushed.<br/>
This really isn't anything like how Uenoyama would usually act, he is so calm and stone faced as most people would put it however Yuki discovered a new side to this boy.<br/>
He was a cock hungry slut.</p><p>Then Uenoyama slowly lowered himself onto Yuki's dick until he was stuffed balls deep.<br/>
Yuki was pretty impressed if he was honest, Mafuyu couldn't even take all of his cock in when they did it.<br/>
"so this is what it feels like to have a cock so deep inside you, I love it"<br/>
He started to go up and down on Yuki's cock while moaning out his name while he looked down at the blonde haired male with his icy blue eyes full of lust.<br/>
"Yuki, fuck you're so big~"<br/>
"you're taking it like a champ kitten"<br/>
It did hurt a little at first but once Uenoyama got through the pain it was nothing but pure pleasure.<br/>
Uenoyama had the most lewd expression Yuki has ever seen.<br/>
His tongue sticking out while drooling slightly, one of his eyes closed and a flushed face.<br/>
"god you're such a whore"<br/>
"o-only for you Yuki you're the only person who can make me act like this the only one who can make me so submissive"<br/>
Yuki smiled at and the pulled the chain so Uenoyama was just inches away from his face and practically slammed his lips onto his.<br/>
He pushed his tongue into Uenoyama's mouth and both of their tongues danced together all while Uenoyama was bouncing on his cock faster.<br/>
Then Uenoyama felt a heavy wave of pleasure, he managed to hit his g-spot causing him to swiftly pull back from Yuki while a string of saliva connected to their tongues.<br/>
"I-I never knew sex would feel this good especially with another guy and being the one who gets fucked"<br/>
"I'm so glad kitten"<br/>
Uenoyama kept aiming for that same spot inside himself and when he hit it again he tried his best not to completely lose control.<br/>
"oh god Uenoyama I'm close"<br/>
"so am I Yuki lets cum together"<br/>
After bouncing up and down a couple more time Uenoyama finished it off by slamming his ass down on Yuki's dick hard and that did it.<br/>
Uenoyama let out a huge moan while he came over Yuki's stomach and  Yuki came deep inside of him filling him to the brim with his semen.<br/>
Uenoyama's body felt weak and he collapsed onto Yuki while his dick was still inside him.<br/>
"that was so much fun Yuki"<br/>
"I'm glad you enjoyed it kitten but we must never ever tell Mafuyu about this"<br/>
Uenoyama nodded with the little bit of strength he had left.<br/>
"good"<br/>
Yuki then gave him another kiss but this time it was a lot of sweeter and less sexual then the previous one.<br/>
"I love you Uenoyama"<br/>
"I love you too Yuki"</p><p>Uenoyama seriously couldn't believe what just happened but at that exact moment he really couldn't care.<br/>
Even if it was wrong, in his head it felt so right and felt amazing.</p><p>Next time he might wear some cat ears...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>